The Story Of My Life
by Fujin25
Summary: Roxas moves from the big city to a small town. He thinks things couldn't get anyworse until he meets a certain someone. But is it all bad? Expescially when his enemy is his friend and the one he thought was gone is back. This is Dedicated to SenseiMalice
1. Rocket Man

Hello to one and all. This fic is dedicated to SenseiMalice. I had just watched mean girls before this came to mind. Yes I know this is short. Don't worry things will get longer as it progresses. I will not bore you with all this detail though so just enjoy!

Diclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or disney yet. But when I do there will be a movie. A kingdom Hearts movie!!

* * *

Chapter one: Rocket Man

It was only 6 years ago that I was in grade 4. Oh what a time that was. I was so care free and easy going. That was until my family went bankrupt. Oh but that was only the beginning. After we had to sell everything we owned and moved in with my grandparents, my dad, Vexen, started cheating on my mom. It was one of his patients. My mom and dad got a divorce. I was just getting into grade five at this point. Then he came. My mom loved him with all her heart and she married him. We moved to the big city of Hollow Bastian after I graduated from elementry school. I then was put into high school, Hollow Bastian Boys Academy.

I was just getting home from my last day of wonderful and blistful _**Grade 10**_. The worst year of my life.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called from the foyer.

"Welcome home Roxas. How was your last day?" She walked in holding an icepack on her eye and had some klenex in her nose.

"It was horrible. What happened this time?" I pointed at her injuries. "Oh I-I just fell down the stairs honey. Nothing to be worried about. What about you? Your uniform is ripped and your soaking wet."

I looked down at myself, mentally slapping myself. "Nothing just a prank some of the guys at school pulled. I'm fine. But after I change I am going to look at you injuries and dress them properly." I walked out of the foyer, through the rest of the penthouse to a door labled '''Rox-ass'''.

After shutting the door behind me I turned and tried to find something to wear. 'Damn. Nothings on the floor. Looks like mom cleaned my room while I was at school.' I walked up to the latter that led to my loft, which contained a door that concealed my closet.

I looked around my closet, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. I changed quickly so I could go help my mom. Looks like Pete really beat her hard today. I wonder what for. Oh did I forget to mention that my mothers husband who she loves so much is abusive.

When I left my room I found my mum sitting on the coach ready for me to take care of everything. So as soon as I got to her I got to work.

"Thankyou so much for doing this honey. You mean the world to me! Just remember I only ever want you to be happy." She exclaimed as I finished my work.

I snorted, slightly annoyed. "If you want me to be happy get rid of Pete. You love him even though he does all this to you! I don't understand any of it!" She could be clueless at times but that is alloud once in a while. But to be THIS cluless. It shocks me that she can act like nothing is wrong.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just tripped down the stairs." Of course she defended him. And I knew exactly why. She doesn't ever work and never has once in he life. She needs his money.

Right then and there Pete came in as if his ears were burning. He also had a grin from one side of his face to the other. "Hey you two! I have REALLY GOOD NEWS!!" He shouted even though we could hear him perfectly.

"What is it this time? Did you rob another bank with that gang. What was the name... The Headless... Brainless... The Heartless?" I asked as if I was conversing normally.

This made his smile fade for a second but that big fat man just returned to grinning. "No. I got... RELOCATED!! We are moving and will be there tomorrow! So go get Packing. We have to leave tonight!"

My mother gasped and joined in with the Jubilation. It seems like I am the only one that doesn't want to move. I just walked away. I guess the only thing I would miss is the Penthouse. But geting away from the school would be a relief!

I hated that school, and all the boys in it. And all guys academy were horrible. Not only that, but they all tried to rape me everyday.

I took out my suitcase and started packing. I wonder where we were off too now. I just hope that the house is big enough.

* * *

So this is the beggining of the end of his sanity. I hope you liked it. I just came up with it off the top of my head. Please Review. It will make me want to write the next Chapter faster (that and the fact I want to finally complete somthing).

I don't know how the title works for this Chapter but if you do then can you tell me. Please and thankyou!


	2. Tocatta and Fugue in D minor

Toccata and Fugue in D minor

Ok so I am very sorry that this tooke me awhile. I wanted to make this longer but I didn't want to start in on the fun part. I pretty much just wanted to introduce one of the more important characters. So read and enjoy. Please don't hate me for spelling mistakes.

On the plus side it is a bit longer. This means that the next will be longer than this. But with school and such I barley get anytime. So just remember that I may not update quickly cause I have a lot to do all the time.

Axel: Ok so stop boring them allready. They have heard enough about you!

Pat: Hey Axel, I am the author, so I wouldn't be bad mouthing. I could KILL you!!!

Roxas: Both of you shut up! Anyway... He does not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters OR disney! As much as he wished he did...

Wow... Car rides are torture. I hate sitting there trying to listen to my music and I get interupted every two seconds so I can see a cow or some shit like that. God parents can be so annoying. Hopefully the school is worth it. Oh and I forgot to mention. I am going to Twilight High. No the Cullens do not go there. But the other schools seem to think so. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

We have finally reached the house, and it is massive. Not only is the house massive but the property is too. It is atleast 90 achers. But the house is what caught my attention first. The thing has 8 floors and 3 towers. Apperantly the biggest one is my room. Also the tallest tower there. The place is like a castel.

"So what do you think? Pretty nice isn't it?" Pete asked smugly.

"It's simply breath taking! This is our house Pete? Really our new house?!" My mum exclaimed happily. She always wanted to live like a Queen. And now she could.

"Of course it is! Why else would we be here?" He gave me one of those smiles. The one that meant I was to be happy or else. "So Roxas, what do _you_ think of the house?"

"It's great. But it's a bit big for three people don't you think?" I just stared at it blankly. Really I didn't care where we lived. I was just happy to be alive, although some times I wish I wasn't.

"No it's not to big! Well, since you seem tired why don't you go explore the house while your mother and I wait for the moving truck. Later we can all go out for dinner! I heard theres this really nice..." His iritating voice faded away as I walked towards the house.

"A house?" I said in a whisper. "More like a jail cell."

When I finally reached the door I noticed how big and wooden it really was. The thing had to way a ton. The door handle was Cast Iron, and so was the sign that hung above the door. It said in these weird looking letters 'Welcome to Castel Oblivion. We hope you enjoy your stay in the world that never was!' Pretty creepy if you ask me.

I pushed open the door and the first thing I noticed was how white everything was. and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING! The place reminded me of the ward, or a Hospital. But ten times worse.

"Hmm. Looks like the person that built this place had no colour sense." Of course I dressed in black and white, but it was my style. This house, had no style.

I dout that this place could get any bigger. It was like the home of a giant. Oh and for some reason there were bridges leading to some parts. What's with this place?

I silently walked around my new home. There were so many rooms. There was an aqaurieum, a pool, a games room, a theater room, and much much more. If I hadn't found the map I would have gotten lost.

* * *

For hours I walked around in scilence. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul!" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it. Just because of the ringtone I already knew that it was _"Her"_...

"Hey Namine. What's up?" I asked as nicely as possible. But after what she tried to do I can't just forgive her.

"Oh nothing really. I miss you so much already! How is the move going?" She asked chearily.

"Great. The house we moved into is a castle. The thing is huge. We have three indoor theaters and 5 indoor green houses. I don't even know why we need those but oh well." I started walking again looking around. Why did we even need a place this big?

"Oooooohhh!! Sounds exciting! Hey I have a surprise for you! You will LOVE it!!" I could tell right then and there it was something bad.

When she had a surprise for someone it was never something good. She ruined my life with one of her 'surprises'. See before I went to the Accademy, I went to public school. Namine and I had all the same classes so we quickly became friends. Then more than friends. I had asked her out three weaks after we had met. The two of us had been together for about two years. And within those two years, she made me wish I was never born. I had entered the accademy in grade 9 trying my best to get away from her, but it didn't work. We saw each other almost every second we wernt in school.

"Ok so what is it?" 'Did you finally find a ditch to die in?' I said in my head. I regreted asking her but I would have found out anyway.

"I AM MOVING TO TWILIGHT TOWN AND I AM GOING TO TWILIGHT HIGH! WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" I stared at my phone. I wanted to get away from her but never broke up with her.

"Isn't that nice... So are you really moving here?" Like I wanted to here her answer...

"Yeah!! It will be GREAT!"

And that is when she broke my poor phone. It went flying and I blacked out. Just what I need.

* * *

I woke up on the floor. My mom was hovering over top of me. She looked extremly worried. I could hardly understand what was going on, all I knew was that my head hurt and something was wrong.

"Roxas your awake! That is great! Are you ok? How do you feel? Can you hear me? What happened? Did you hit your head? Can you see ok? What happened to your phone? What happened to you? How did this happen? Roxas? Are you ok? Answer me! Are you out of it still? Need me to get you anything? Come on talk to me? Can you even talk? Roxas? ROXAS!?" My mother just kept asking questions. I wasn't able to say anything until I silenced her.

"Yes mother I am fine. I just passed out I guess. And I dropped my phone. But I am perfectly ok. More importantly thought how did you find me?" This place was big enough I dout that anyone could find their way around.

"Our room is this door right here." She pointed to the door right beside us. "Oh and did you hear? Namine is moving here to Twilight town. You two can get back together! Wont that be great Roxas?"

Oh god so it was true. And I still havn't told my mum what Namine did. How am I going to deal with this?

AN: Ok so I tired my best to not give to much away about Roxas. But I think I failed. If you want anything explained tell me and I will explain it in the next chapter. But I will try to update soon!

So personally I thought this wasn't very good. But please REVIEW! I love critisism! So yeah...

XoXo Gossip Girl!


	3. Feel Good Inc

OOOkkkkaaayyyyy!!! Here is Chapter 3. I changed the name and I am sorry about the confusion. and the summery is changed too. Plus I am very sorry for the late update. and very short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer and a lot more entertaining.

Disclaimer: I will soon own Kingdom hearts but until that happens (never will) I will say that I do not own it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ended up finding out where my room is. Lets just say that it's big enough to put a football stadium in it and still have a parking lot. The thing was huge. I really don't understand why I need this much room, or why we need a house this big. But nether the less this is where I had to live so I might as well make the best of it.

"Great. Well I better start unpacking... Horray." And so I began to unpack all my stuff.

When I finally finished it was about 7 O'clock. And that means dinner. Oh joy. More time spent with Pete. Well I guess he's not that bad considering what Namine is like.

--Flash Back--

_"Roxas I told you to watch! You still love me don't you? Well of course you do. So watch me kill him. You don't need friends if you have me. So watch as he dies. And you know what, I am going to get away with this. You want to know why? Because no one will ever believe you. No one will. Not even your mother." Namine screamed maniacly as she cut off each of his fingures. _

_Why? Why him? Why my only best friend? Why? Why couldn't he be me? Why can't I be the one in his place? Why does he have to die? As I sit here frozen I am watching my best friend die. Why can't I move? Why can't I do anything? Why am I so weak? WHY!!!_

_He looks at me smiling, slowly dieing, slowly slipping away. He smiles at me and tells me everything is going to be ok. No it's not I want to yell back, but I can't. The words never leave. He continues to tell me how thankful he is that he got to see me before he died. And that I was the best friend he could ever ask for. Then, right before Namine stabbed him in the heart, he told me three words that I had wished I could have told him back. He said:_

_"Roxas, I-I... I love you." And that was the last thing I ever heard from him. All I could do was sit there motionlessly. Namine roared with laughter. She laughed at the pain on my face. She laughed like a maniac. And then she walked over to me, bent down so her lips were right next to my ear and whispered, "Now you are all mine. He will never get in the way."_

--Flash back over--

"Roxas? Roxas! Roxas are you ok? Roxas?!" My mum was staring at me frantically. The room was filled with worry.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. I had just looked out my window." Luckily I was standing right beside it.

"Oh Roxas, you had me worried. Never scare me like that again. Now come along it's time for dinner and there is a surprise waiting for you in the dining room! I think you will love it!!" My mom grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room babiling about how great this house is and all that.

* * *

Axel's POV

________

"Hey Baby bro! It's dinner! Want help into your highchair?" Reno pointed to the high Chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"Reno shut up! Why can't you ever act normal? How do you put up with him Rude?" I could never understand how my Brother-in-law could stand his Husband...

"Well he's great in bed. Other than that I don't know. He's not really the smartest person, or the most sane. But he knows how to please me. I guess thats good enough." Rude winked at me while Reno has his back to us.

Reno then turned around so fast he lost his balance. He regained it and started yelling at Rude. "Is that all I am to you? An easy fuck? Is that it? Well I'll tell you this! I am not going to do that anymore! If that is all I am then get out NOW!"

"You know I was just joking. And you are not that easy. Sometimes I have to cover myself in chocolate. Other times it's whipping cream. And then theres the rare times that I just have to be naked."

"AHHH God!! I am right here!! Do you two HAVE to talk about that now? I just lost my appitite! I am going to Demyx's house! DON'T wait up!" And with that I ran out of the room before they could say anything.

God my brother could be so annoying. And people say I'm just like him. I just don't see it. "Why is he such a pain? Mum I wish you were here. Then maybe he would be undercontr-"

"Owwww!" I looked around for what just hit me. I looked to my left and saw a boy lying face down on the ground. Wait... Was he crying? "Hey are you ok?" He looks up at my with his big beautiful eyes. They were the same coulor as the...

* * *

Roxas' POV

__________

I was thinking of all the things that could be in the dining room waiting for me. At first I thought it was a cat, but then again it could be a dog. Or a car. Or maybe they had bout me a new iPod seeing as Pete broke my last one. But what was in there I wasn't expecting.

My mum pulled me in and sitting at the table was none other than Namine. The she devil herself! "Hey Roxy!" She said with a devilishly sweet smile.

I frowed. "I told you I didn't like that nickname."

She pouted but smiled again as she came rushing over to give me a hug. "Thats my Roxas. We can still be together!! Is'nt that great! It'll be as if we never broke up!"

"Get off me. I lost my appetite. I am going for a walk." I pushed that bitch off me and headed for the door. Namine didn't understand what I meant when I said I am going for a walk and decided that she was going to go with. I turned and glared at her saying as firmly as possible, "Alone." And with that I left.

* * *

As I walked down the street I felt all my anger turn into pain and fright. Now I knew for sure that she was back. Back to hurt me even more than she had already. I started to run when I heard someone calling my name. I ran and but I couldn't see where I was going. I couldn't see because I was crying. I felt each tear roll down my face. I felt the sting in my eyes. I felt the pain in my heart. I ran faster and faster until they came. The painful images of him. His death, each stab. I ran until I hit something. What ever it was went down with me.

I hit the ground with my face. But I didn't care. The pain I felt now was nothing compared to then. "Owwww!" I heared yelled out. Great. I hit a person. Now they will ask questions. "Hey are you ok?" I looked up at... Him?! I hit a guy?!! And a really sexy guy! He had emerald green eyes and firery red hair. He was amazing! Oh god! He was staring at me! He must think I'm repulsive. He seemed so cool. And I was crying. A 17 year old guy crying. Not cool. Why was I always so lame?

He got up and looked kept staring at me. Wait what was he doing? Why is he bending over? Wait is he picking me up? He is going to carry me? But where?

"It's ok. Don't look so afraid. I am taking you to my friends house. His boyfriend is going to be a doctor. Hope your not Homophobic." He smiled weakly at me as he continued to carry me.

"Uhhh... I-I can walk y-you kn-n-n-now.... A-a-and I am n-not homoph..obic." I said between sobs. Luckily I was starting to stop crying. And even better he let me down. But I stumbled. And he cautgh me. God he was muscular.

"Are you sure? God you look like a mess. What happened?" He smirked at me.

I looked down trying to think of something to say. But before I opened my mouth he cut me off. "Wait never mind. It's none of my buissiness. So you new around here? I havn't seen you at all."

I gave him a look full of, hopefully, gratidtude. He smiled at me and waited for my answer. "Yeah I just moved here from Hollow Bastion. My names Roxas by the way. Whats yours?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He tapped his head for emphasis. I smiled and nodded. "Good you better. So what grade are you in? You look about grade 10."

I gave him a glare that would freeze his flaming hair. "I am not _that_ short! Just for that I am not telling you anymore!"

"Awww come on Roxy! I was just joking! Please don't be mad at me!" He used... THE PUPPY DOG EYES! And nothing says "I'm sorry" more than the Puppy dog eyes. I really hate this guy!

"Fine. I am going into Grade 11."

"I am in the same grade! Which means you and I are the same age Roxy!" He grinned at me and winked.

"Hey don't call me..."

"Hmmm? What were you going to say Roxy?" He turned towards me and stopped walking.

"Oh... Nothing. It was nothing." I don't know why but when he calls me Roxy it's diffrent. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Or if he has a boyfriend. Or if he likes me. Wait what am I saying. I may be bi slightly but I don't like him... Do I? I will decide that later. Right now I think it would be better to be just friends and get to know each other.

"Ok. Well here we are. The home of Demyx!" He went running up the long drive way to an enormus house. It was, thankfuly, not as big as my house. Well castel. When I reached the door a boy with Dark silver hair was standing in the door way.

"Hey. So you are Roxas eh? Well follow me. My brother is probably ready for you now." He motioned me to follow as he started walking away.

I ran inside and closed the door. Then I took off after him. "How do you know who I am?"

"Your boyfriend told me as he came inside." I was about to protest but he spoke before I could. "Yeah Yeah. I know he's not your boyfriend. I was just joking you. My name is Logan by the way. Zexion is my brother. I am also one of four quadrouplets. What about you. Do you have anysiblings?"

"Umm not that I know of. But sometimes I wish I did."

"Trust me you don't want siblings. Well atleast none like my brothers. Thos three can be a handful. And then our father and his husband Genosis."

"You mean the war General, Sephoroth is your dad? So that means that your the four kids that help all the wars! That is sooo cool! I have always wanted to meet your dad. He seems like a really good father."

"Thats what you think. He actually isn't that much of a father. He's more like a kid. But I will introduce him to you on another day. Right now I am going to let Zexion take care of you while I go make a phone call. Nice meeting you Roxas." And with that he walked away.

I turned and saw a boy with blue tinged hair. Diffrent from Logans. Weird. "Hi my name is Zexion. You can call me Zexy if you want. If you wouldn't mind taking your shirt off we can begin."

OOOHHHHHHH!!! Sorry I had to end it here. And once again sorry for late update. I try. I then get very busy. And lose my train of thought.

So Rate and comment plaese.

(Rate five stars! Thanks!) Oh and if there are any problems tell me.

One mroe thing. Since you have read this far you get one Cookie made by Axel if you Comment.

Bye. XOXO Gossip Boy!


End file.
